Psiona's Quest
by Queen of Blades
Summary: The sequal to Wandress, and the last pure S-craft in the series. Psiona tries to locate her sister as the series hurltes towards it's explosive conclusion!
1. Chapter 1: The new recruit

Disclaimer: I don't own Starcraft, but I own Psiona and Demona and Bob.

Note: I didn't write a prologue this time. Sorry. Bob said to get on with the story. I never argue with Bob.

Note 2: Also, I am typing this before uploading the rest of Wandress because I left Wandress at school.

Chapter One: The new recruit.

She was dragged kicking and screaming yet again to Recruitment. The director sighed. "Caitlyn Blades.  Our little runaway. Well, you've already been through rescoc, so we'll just put you straight into a squadron.,"

The girl had run away 3 times already, his files said. But she was an orphan, and It was in her father's will she join the Marines. He would like to pass her on to Ghosts, for she had marginally psychic powers, but it was in her mother's will she not join the Confederate Ghost program. Or what was left of it, anyways.

She reminded him of an elf. Small, pointy ears, short hair. She would rather be reading a novel than shooting Zerg. But this time they had her for good. She would be placed in the most rigourusly structured squadron.  There would be no more running off for her!

Still she protested. "I'm not really Caitlyn! My name's Psiona! You got the wrong girl!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say, missy. Get in the truck. You're going to report in. No running off now, ya' hear?"

"But I'm not Caitlyn!!!!"

"Gots me a whole town full o witnesses say you are."

"But… you… got… the… wrong… GIRL!!!"

"Whatever."

"Prolly too much resoc. Someone should check into that."

So now she sat on her bunk, perfectly miserable. She needed to find someone. She would not have a place to un-shift to her normal form, so she would, after about 3 days, lose her current form for lack of energy. She would shift and escape, but something about the helmet she wore… she could not cloak, either. She could not remove the helmet when everyone was looking or they would put it back on. She was stuck until she ran out of energy.

"Come on, ladies, let's kick some Zerg! We've been ordered to re-secure the perimeter of this colony. MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

Caitlyn was placed in the front, where she could not run again. _Yep, I'm doomed. 2 days they patrolled, until Caitlyn was weary and sore all over. She missed her wings. She missed her sister. On the 3rd day, she was tired. She was no longer very alert. It took her completely be surprise when she was tackled by a lone Zergling. They rolled down a hill, and he snarled in her face. She was pinned. She felt sure it would all end here. Then, he sniffed her and licked her face. She caught a thread of thought. _

_Hi you smell like master where's master huh huh huh? Hi I'm Bob who are you who smells like master huh huh huh?_

Instantly, she seized the opportunity. _Drag me into the bushes over there. Hurry!_

He obeyed, and she faked death, and the men would have avenged her death except that they were looking for the other gazillion Zerglings they though MUST be around here somewhere. She shifted back and felt instant relief. She picked up Bob, who she realized must be her sister's pet, and flew off, to the astonishment of the men.

"So. Bob. Did Demona send you? Jennifer, I mean."

_Huh huh who's Demona?_

"my sister."

_What's a sister? Huh?_

"your 'Master'"

_no__ master gone Bob go to find you coming huh huh huh?_

"Yes."__

_We sure are high up are we supposed to be high up are we supposed to be so high huh huh huh?_

"Yes, Bob. Do you know where Master went?"

_No Bob think go east **HE say go east ****HE tell Bob go east, east**_

"Who"

**_He __says._**

"Who says? Who is he?"

**_He._****_The one in Bob's head who used to be in then gone now back in Bob's head tells Bob what to do, but Bob doesn't have to listen 'cause Bob got Master only Master gone now so _****HE say go east are you my Master now huh huh huh?**

"Umm… oh. The Overmind. Yeah, I suppose I can be your master now, Bob. Tell me what the Overmind says."

**_He__ says east but _****He's in you too ****He says to you too just**** be quiet be still and listen and he'll see you and tell you what to do and where to go and you'll be happy happy happy.**

"No thanks, Bob."

**_He'll __be mad._**

"That's aright. East, you said?"

So see, Austin, the Overmind IS in her, she just can't hear it at all and he only has a tiny, weak grasp so he can't control her, just watch. Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue!

Chapter 2: Rescue!

A Zergling walked into town. He had a leash and collar, the end of which floated in mid-air next to him. "Dark Templar" someone said, and suddenly it made sense.  The pair purchased some dried beef ad moved on. They still traveled east. Once outside town, Psiona changed back. Shifting to a dark Templar took less energy than cloaking.

"Dang it, Bob, it's been a month! How far east? All the way back to the fricken' starting place?!?!?!?!"

_No no no Bob doesn't know asking **He says close we are close almost over yeah yeah funfunfun.**_

"Whatever."

                                                -------------------------------------

"It's been a MONTH AND A HALF!!! HOW CLOSE **ARE WE?!?!?!"**

_Ummm__, he says we passed it it's south and west don't be mad please please please!_

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHH!!!!!!!!!"

                                                -------------------------------------

"Are we there yet?"

_yes__ yes look!_

She looked. There were some old buildings guarded by Zerglings. One overlord was sufficient to reveal the entire compound. Great. She couldn't fight her way through THAT!!

She had an idea. She still had some military supplies…

"Bob, listen close. Run over there, pull this ring, and throw the green part. Throw as hard as you can that way. Then run back here. THROW HARD!!!!"

_why__ why why?_

"Otherwise you will explode."

_Bob Explodee!_

"That's not good."

_Oh. Bob no explodee._

"Yeah, sure, just GO!"

Sure enough, the explosion caused a distraction. When the overlord cruised over to check it out, she cloaked and snuch into the main building. Down the hall, into a small room at the back. Or rather, up to. It was locked. She had expected that. She pulled out her lockpick and got to work. 

20 minutes later, she had it open. Inside it was cool and moist and dim. The floor was covered by creep, and the walls by soft organic threads. In the very center was a cocoon, a chrysalis, but thankfully not mature. Psiona quickly sliced it open, and Demona fell out. She lay still on the ground.

"Oh my god, Demona, are you alright?" She detected a weak pulse, a slow, raddagy breath. "Oh thank god. Demona, Demona can you hear me? Jennifer? Sister?"

She stirred briefly, groaned slightly. Psiona dared not hope. She could be dying, could be Zerg fully, could be mentally retarded.

"ssss…sssss"

For a second, Psiona feared the worst. Was she hissing at her?

"ssisss… sissk…siss…"

"Sister?"

"yesssss"

Her voice sounded different, raspy, hissy, Zergish.

"sss…"

"Yes. I'm you sister."

"ssi… sssi'na"

"Yes! Psiona! That's me!"

"ssi'na."

Psiona was relived to find her sister was still herself, albeit changed, weaker. She had arrived just in time.

"Come on, let's get you out of here."

She scooped her up tenderly, cloaking them both, and snuck out with her to where Bob waited. She was so light! In the sun, Psiona was astonished to see her sister. She had a large black eye, and her ankle looked as if it had broken and healed wrong. She was covered in welts, bruises, scars, and dried blood. But since Demona had limited healing powers, Psiona knew it must have originally been much worse. _Oh Demona, what have they done to you?_

Ok, it's short. I will type the next chapter now so you have more to read. Only one more chapter until the end can begin! __


	3. Chapter 3: Homecoming

Author's note: YAY! The last chapter! This fic is mostly filler, the next will be better, I promise! 

Chapter 3: Homecoming

Psiona had to take charge for perhaps the first time in her life. She knew Demona could not walk on her ankle. But they were so close to the Zerg… But they were so far from civilization, and they were sure to be persued. Demona could not walk to civilization, and Psiona could not stay put. It would be easiest to leave her and go home. She possibly would not be quite human again. But she was her sister, her twin. Psiona could not leave her to the Zerg. So she carried her, and they went at a slightly less intense pace, stopping each night to make a fire to keep Demona warm, and teach her to speak again without hissing slightly and sounding Zergish.

Demona was like a small child. She could barely talk, and Psiona could tell it hurt her o try. But Demona would not give up. Her injuries healed slowly, as her healing was also healing itself. She could not walk at all, nor fly. And so slowly, slowly they traveled, Psiona, Demona, and Bob, towards civilization, and the west.

Many days they traveled, and Demona could say "Psiona" without hissing, and make the "t" sound and the "o" sound, something no Zerg can do. But they were still so far from civilization, and her ankle was refusing to heal properly.

Many weeks they traveled and Demona's healing abilities kicked in, and she could walk limping a bit, and fly, and talk, and was beginning to test her psychic abilities again. And they came to a battlefield, and saw Terrans and Zerg. And they saw their mother, on the Zerg side. They cloaked and crept to the top of a hill to watch. And they saw her cut marines in half in one swipe, and firebats in two. And they saw her cloak and creep close to a tank and demolish it rapidly. Then she stopped, and looked up, right at them, and smiled. It was an evil smile, full of malice and wrath. It became her, it matched her eyes. They were cold, steel gray instead of blue. From her expression, they could see she relished killing. They saw all this and knew this was not their mother. They had finally met the Queen of Blades. And they ran far, far from that battlefield and the demon that had been their mother. And they traveled on, back to Raynor, back to civilization.

But Bob was having trouble. He was creeping East as they went West. Being so near to the chrysalis had re-awakened the Overmind in him. He told them that the Overmind was strong yet, and getting stronger, like the ebb and flow of the Sea. And it called to him. And Demona felt a gentle tug towards the East as well. Psiona feared for them. So they stopped to make camp and examine Bob.

Demona felt she was strong enough to help if Psiona let the way, so together they entered Bob's mind. At first they only picked up stray thoughts, then deeper they went into his lower-level thoughts. But unlike humans, his thoughts formed an overhang, leaving a great cavity. This repelled them, but they clung to one another and entered. They saw a great eye turn, slowly, to meet their gaze. They felt such a loathing and hatred in his gaze it scared them. Their fear begot more fear and so on until they were scared stiff. But Demona pushed ahead, and pulled Psiona, and together, clinging to each other, they pushed and pushed until… POP!

The cavity was empty. The Overmind's control of Bob had already been weak. Bob felt instant relief. So next Psiona entered Demona's mind, and Demona led the way. But in her the Overmind was binding, coursing through her hybrid brain, holding it together. But Demona wanted to be rid of it once and for all, and so she herself cut the thread leading to him. But Psiona was scared stiff with worry that this would kill her sister. Demona felt this, and comforted her. And the 3 travelers continued their journey.

And in time Demona was back to her old self, and they laughed and joked all the way through the last part of their journey. Finally, they reached the town. Psiona was relived to be returning home at last. Wouldn't dad be proud!

They reached the house. Psiona entered first. Or rather, she opened the door and got to the doorway first. She stopped and stared, blocking Demona.

"Move!"

"no. no. no."

"Let me in!"

"NO. No. nooooo."

"Is that all you can say?"

"no."

"I need to get THROUGH!"

And she shoved her sister out of the way. Psiona fell to the floor and sat, staring, whispering "no, no, no"

Demona looked about. There, in a chair, sat Raynor. His throat had been cut, and he had been shot in the chest repeatedly. He was dead. She realized, though, that something was wrong. Normally, Zerg go "poof" in a bloody smear, or they heal. The "poof" was a mechanism to prevent the Zerg from feeling as much pain at death. "Poof"-ing was painless. But if their healing powers could heal them, they lived. Jim was neither healing nor "poof"-ing. Something was wrong.

                                                                        ------------------------------------

Hours later, Psiona had not come out of her room. Demona was watching the local news.

"A tanker ship crashed off of Garm today. Witnesses say he was being a bad driver.

"Oh, and a public service announcement: the dreaded Queen of Blades was spotted on the battlefield of Garm one week ago. She may still be loose in the Galaxy. Please, lock your doors. There have been 2 eyewitness reports on Auir in the last few days."

"Psiona?... let's not sleep here tonight…"

_What could she want if she was a Zerg again but revenge! Why else would she be on Auir?_

They went back to the Sea-cave. It was still early afternoon, but Demona was frightened. But something was wrong. There was a glowing blue portal in the cave, and something else…

"I knew you would come sooner or later. I've been wating for you… And look, here you are. Bwahahahahahahahah!"

Demona knew she could close the portal after them. So she shoved her sister through and leapt, scared out of her wits, into a new world. And the portal closed behind them.

            Heck-uv-a cliffhanger, huh? See the next chapter for info on how to access the ending to the story. REVIEW, PLEASE!!! I am writing the promised "explosive ending" now, and I need input, esp. after you read my Zelda fic that ties into this one. Yes, Austin, that means you have to read my other fics. Boo-hoo. Suck it up. I like Zelda.


	4. How to find the ending

This is a general message about the end of the story  
  
FOR THE LOVE SERIES:   
Please read the Starcraft series beginning with Queen of Blades by Queen of Blades. If you do not play starcraft, it is alright, but you may not get a few references. That should not hinder the story too much. When you are finished, please go to Game Crossovers, where i plan to post the ending, called Final Frontier. Thank you very much.  
  
FOR PSIONA'S QUEST:  
Please read the Zelda series "The of love series". If you do not play Zelda, ask someone or read the stratagy guide to get the basic plot. THINGS TO KNOW: Zoras are fish-people. The triforce if this magic power broken into 3 triangle and created by the goddesses. They are the triforces of Wisdom, Courage, and Power. They each have a bearer who has a tattoo of it on their left hand. Link, the hero, has Courage, Zelda, the princess, has Wisdom, and Gannondorf, the evil dude, had Power. Zelda dressed up as a man named Sheik in order to help Link and remain alive. The 3 godesses are sisters named Naryu, Din, and Farorea.   
Then please read the crossover in Game Crossovers i plan to post entitiled Final Frontier. Thank you, and may you never be eaten by Bob. 


End file.
